


豆白瑚奖炒面文学（一）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 这篇是豆白————————————————手动分割
Kudos: 1





	豆白瑚奖炒面文学（一）

祭典的夜晚总是人潮攒动，也是发家致富的好时间。  
房间里白岩瑠姫正和鹤房汐恩煲电话粥，隔壁的健壮男子过来敲响了他的房门。  
“孩子突然发烧了，要去医院看看，真是麻烦你了，瑠姫。”男人如是说。  
白岩瑠姫和电话那头的鹤房汐恩交代了几句，就跟着男人走了出去。白岩瑠姫不是喜欢随便帮人忙的性格。但是看着男人一个人带着孩子打拼，白岩瑠姫有些不忍心看他难过。  
男人经营的是一个炒面摊。白岩瑠姫说自己的料理水平不是很高，怕砸了他的招牌。男人冲他摆摆手，说只要不是在料理里下毒就没事，说完就抱着孩子走了。白岩瑠姫看了看自己的双手，心说就算是普通的食材做出来会不会变成毒药也不一定呢。但是已经答应了男人，还是要努力一把。  
白岩瑠姫拿起男人的围裙在身上围好，看着大了一大圈的腰身叹了口气，只能把围裙又在腰上绕了一圈系紧，蹲下身去整理食材和工具准备出摊。

“喂！与那城！”少年的声音在摊前响起。  
白岩瑠姫听见声响，抬起头，和少年探进来的视线撞了一下。  
少年发现叫错人了，退出去看了看招牌，又靠过来，说道：“请问与那城奖是在这的吗？”  
白岩瑠姫听见是找隔壁男人的，笑着说：“与那城先生的孩子生病了，去医院了，今天我帮他看摊子。”  
“哦……”少年挠了挠头，像柴犬一样的眼睛眨了眨，白岩瑠姫甚至觉得他的耳朵已经耷拉下来了。  
“请问，您找与那城先生有什么事吗？我可以帮你带话给他的。”白岩瑠姫说道。  
“啊……也没什么……”少年晃了晃黑色的头毛，连连摆手道，“不用了不用了！”  
顿了顿，少年接着说道：“还是……帮我跟他说一下吧，他做的炒面太难吃了。”  
“嗯？”白岩瑠姫来了兴趣，在他印象里与那城做的料理可是数一数二的好吃。  
“就是，就是那个——”少年有些笨拙地比划着，“就是他在炒面里，他竟然放苦瓜！”  
“噗嗤！”白岩瑠姫笑了出来。  
少年更加急地跺了跺脚：“你别笑我！我跟他说过不喜欢吃苦瓜，他还是给我加了一大堆！还说什么小孩子就是要多吃蔬菜，我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“嗯！”白岩瑠姫笑着回答到，“是是是，是大人了。”  
少年扁着嘴，还是一副伤心狗狗的样子。白岩瑠姫看着他的模样，想起了家里养的泰迪狗狗，忍不住伸手揉了一把少年毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“已经是饭点了哦。”白岩瑠姫看了看时间，对着少年说道，“你有吃晚饭吗？”  
少年摇了摇头。  
“那我请你吃炒面吧。”白岩瑠姫说。  
“好啊！不过我没带钱出来。”少年说道。  
“说了是请你吃。”白岩瑠姫的话带着不容分说的语气。  
少年沉默了一会，迈开长腿径直从摊位外跨了进来。  
“你进来做什么？？”白岩瑠姫被少年的行为惊了一下。  
“既然是被请吃饭，总不能真的什么也不做吧。”少年望着食材和各种锅碗瓢盆冲白岩瑠姫说道。  
“唔……也对。”白岩瑠姫点了点头，算是认同了少年的说法。  
“那我做什么呢？”少年问道。  
“……”白岩瑠姫看了看手里的东西，说，“现在也没有什么需要你做的……”  
“那我来洗食材吧。”少年说着伸手去接白岩瑠姫手里的食材。  
小摊里位置狭小，两个人呆在里面几乎和沙丁鱼罐头一样，转个身都艰难。白岩瑠姫不想把食材给少年，侧身躲开，脚下却是一绊，连带着少年也一同被绊倒在身上，腰撞在墙角的柜沿。  
“嘶——”白岩瑠姫倒吸一口凉气，真他妈的疼。  
“没事吧？”少年急切地问道。  
“没……没事……”白岩瑠姫咬牙切齿地回答到。  
少年伸手摸上白岩瑠姫被撞到的腰，轻轻地揉着。手法不算很专业，但是已经足够了。  
“那个——”白岩瑠姫有点尴尬地说，“你……你能不能出去一下……”  
“是因为这个吗？”少年另一只手覆上了白岩瑠姫的耻部，脸也贴近了白岩瑠姫的脸。  
白岩瑠姫被少年灼热的鼻息烫得偏过头去，血液加速流动透出的红色一直蔓延进衣领。


End file.
